Di Atas Pasir Ini
by gyucchi
Summary: Sena berjanji, suatu saat nanti ia akan menikahi Suzuna. — sena/suzuna; riku. canon. eyeshield 21 award ii; february - march 2012: heart expression.


"_Sena__―__"_

"_Sebentar saja, Suzuna. Sebentar saja."_

_Remaja perempuan berambut biru pendek itu terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan kepala remaja berambut coklat yang terkulai di bahunya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Kobayakawa Sena menggelitik lehernya._

_Memberanikan diri, Taki Suzuna menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap pelan punggung Sena. Akhirnya, tangan kirinya pun ia gunakan untuk memeluk yang bergelar Eyeshield 21 itu._

_Suzuna tahu, betapa lelahnya Sena pada pertandingan melawan Bando Spiders tadi. Ia tahu, betapa kacaunya perasaan Sena yang membuka identitasnya sebagai Eyeshield 21 tadi. Ia tahu, ia tahu._

_Taki Suzuna tahu._

_Karena itu juga, ia pun tahu bahwa Sena yang datang kepadanya kini adalah awal dari segala cerita mereka._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di Atas Pasir Ini<strong>_

―_for _**Eyeshield 21 FF Award 2. M**onth of **February-March: **_Heart Expression__―_

―_dedicated_ to **Iin cka you-nii**, **TBMF**,and _all memories here, in FESI_―

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 **from _Inagaki Riichiro _and_ Murata Yuusuke_

**Warning:** _future-fic_ canon, OOC, typo, OC (**son** of SenaSuzu _and_ **daughter** of HiruMamo). Sena**X**Suzuna.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Di Atas Pasir Ini****:**** 2012: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>Pintu Shinkansen terbuka. Kerumunan orang menyeruak keluar dari kereta yang merupakan tercepat di Jepang.<p>

Dari antara kerumunan, seorang Kobayakawa Sena keluar. Wajahnya yang sudah disambangi kerut sana-sini terlihat agak lelah.

Mungkin pusing melihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang tanpa henti di stasiun.

Bagaimanapun juga, umur tidak bisa dibohongi.

Kobayakawa Sena yang sekarang sudah bukanlah seorang _runningback_ dari tim _american football_ SMU Deimon, Deimon Devil Bats. Ia pun sudah bukan _runningback_ dari tim _amefuto_ Universitas Enma, Enma Fires. Sudah berapa tahun berlalu juga, sejak ia pensiun dari _runningback_ salah satu tim NFL Amerika. Kini, ia menikmati hari tua dengan menjalani profesi sampingan, sebagai pelatih timnas Jepang.

Ia katakan profesi sampingan, karena ia memang hanya menjadi pelatih pada saat-saat tertentu. Semua kru di sana sudah tahu bahwa ia secara _resmi_ telah pensiun dari dunia yang berpusat pada bola berwarna coklat itu. Tentu mereka pun tahu, bahwa biarpun demikian, Sena tetap mencintai dunia _amefuto_.

Selamanya.

Karena itu, ia mengambil profesi sampingan sebagai pelatih timnas Jepang. Karena kecintaannya pada olahraga keras yang mengangkatnya dari kesendirian dunia. Karena sebuah permainan yang mempertemukannya dengan teman-teman yang ia sayangi seumur hidup.

Ia tidak dibayar begitu mahal. Lagipula, seluruh karirnya semasa muda sudah cukup untuk membiayai hari-hari tuanya.

Sudah cukup, seperti untuk membiayai perjalanannya tiap tahun, di hari dan tanggal yang sama, untuk menuju ke pantai di salah satu sudut Kanto.

"Kakek" bertubuh masih terbilang tegap itu berjalan dengan senyuman, mengabaikan rambut coklatnya yang telah memutih dengan sukses, walau model rambutnya masih tetap melawan gravitasi.

Sena melangkah dengan perlahan namun pasti.

Tanpa tongkat atau alat bantu jalan, ia menjejak tanah dengan kehangatan.

* * *

><p>"Nee, <em>Suzuna<em>_…__."_

"_Ya, Sena? Ada apa? Kau butuh apa? Masih hauskah? Atau butuh handukkah?" cerocosan dikeluarkan Suzuna ketika Sena di sebelahnya berkata dengan suara yang terbilang kecil._

_Suzuna bertanya demikian karena mereka memang baru saja melewati satu pertandingan gila-gilaan melawan Saikyoudai Wizards. Sebuah pertandingan yang diakhiri dengan kekalahan satu angka; kekalahan Enma Fires._

_Suzuna tahu, bahwa hati Sena pasti hancur. Tidak dapat memberikan kemenangan pada pertandingan perdana Enma Fires melawan Saikyoudai Wizards. Karena itu, Suzuna berusaha memberikan apapun yang bisa ia berikan, termasuk perhatian semacam itu pada Sena._

"_Ah, tidak. Aku sudah tidak haus dan tidak berkeringat, kok__―__"_

_Memang sudah berlalu sekitar satu setengah jam dari pertandingan Enma melawan Saikyoudai. Hanya, Sena dan Suzuna masih saja duduk di _bench_ dengan betahnya, walaupun selama satu setengah jam itu tidak ada pembicaraan apapun._

_Suzuna tahu bahwa bukan waktunya untuk berbicara riang saat ini, maka ia memilih diam. Tidak disangka, akhirnya setelah satu setengah jam, Sena membuka pembicaraan dengan menyebut __…__ namanya._

_Wajah Suzuna memerah sendiri mengingat ini._

"―_hanya__…__," Sena melanjutkan kata-katanya__―__yang sempat Suzuna lupakan_―_dengan senyum kecil__, "aku berpikir, kapan aku bisa menghancurkan Menara Kontrol itu."_

_Taki Suzuna tahu, siapa yang dimaksud sebagai "Menara Kontrol" oleh Sena. Seseorang berambut pirang yang pernah menjadi kapten mereka semasa SMU. Seseorang yang Sena sangat hormati dan juga sangat ingin Sena lampaui._

_Suzuna kemudian menatap Sena lembut. "Kalau kartu pertama tidak berhasil, coba kartu kedua. Kalau kartu kedua masih tidak berhasil, coba kartu ketiga. Coba terus, hingga kartu di mejamu habis; dan kau tinggal mengumpulkan ulang kartu itu, mengocoknya, dan memulai ulang permainan."_

_Sena menatap Suzuna dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia kemudian tertawa pelan._

"_Hahaha. Suzuna, Suzuna. Lama-lama bicaramu sudah seperti Hiruma-_san_ saja."_

_Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama._

* * *

><p>Berjalan dengan perlahan, Sena menikmati segarnya udara sekitar. Ia jadi ingat, bahwa saat ia muda―saat-saat kejayaannya di lapangan―udara Jepang mulai terasa menyesakkan. Hasil polusi, industri, bahkan limbah rumah tangga telah menghancurkan kebersihan udara untuk dihirup.<p>

Pemerintah Jepang tidak segera mengambil tindakan; ia ingat itu.

Sekitar lima tahun setelah kekacauan itu, pemerintah Jepang dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan bahwa udara di Jepang semakin lama sudah semakin aman kembali untuk dihirup.

Dalam lima tahun. Sena tahu, siapa yang ada di balik "lima tahun" itu.

Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat hal itu lagi. Sebuah kebahagiaan bagi kakek tua sepertinya, untuk menikmati udara Jepang yang bersih, terutama di daerah di mana ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya, masa pertumbuhannya, dan masa memulai awal karir amefutonya.

Sena melihat sekitar, kemudian melihat ada dua anak yang sedang berebut bola _amefuto_ tepat di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah.

Anak yang pertama berambut perak dengan model menyerupai Jumonji, sementara anak yang satu lagi berambut coklat dengan model seperti Kuroki. Mereka kemudian dihentikan dengan lirikan tajam seorang berambut hitam dengan model … _aneh―_apa itu bentuk yang seperti dedaunan bertumpuk di atas―yang membuat mereka terdiam.**(1)**

Melihat itu, Sena tertawa pelan. Ia jadi teringat masa-masa ia dan Monta yang ditembaki oleh rentetan peluru saat latihan oleh Hiruma.

Kemudian Sena melihat nama sekolah yang tertera di gerbang.

"SMU Deimon".

* * *

><p>"<em>Kita … menang? Kita … menang? KITA MENANG? YA~!"<em>

_Sorakan riuh terdengar di lapangan pertandingan. Di Rice Bowl yang mempertemukan Enma Fires dan Takekurako Ibabels―setelah sebelumnya Enma menang dari Saikyoudai Wizards―Enma Fires keluar sebagai pemenang. Atmosfir mengharukan melingkupi seluruh anggota Enma Fires._

_Kurita menangis bahagia sembari mencengkram rumput pertandingan, Monta tersenyum lebar dengan air mata menuruni pipinya, Unsui bahkan mengalirkan air mata bahagia walau tidak deras dan hanya sebentar._

_Semua bahagia, terlarut dalam euforia kemenangan._

_Tapi Suzuna tidak melihat Sena di manapun._

_Pemandu sorak itu segera undur diri dari teman-temannya dan berlari mencari Sena. Larinya memang tidak secepat Sena, namun ia berusaha. Ia ingin Sena merayakan kemenangan bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Sena malah tidak terlihat di mana-mana._

_Ke mana Sena?_

_Apa ia … sakit? Apa ia tengah terkulai di loker karena kelelahan?_

_Mengetahui adanya kemungkinan semacam itu, Suzuna mempercepat larinya dan membuka loker dengan kasar._

Brak!

"_SENA―"_

"_Oh, hai, Suzuna."_

_Suzuna terkejut. Begitu ia membuka ruang loker, ada Sena yang berdiri setengah berjongkok di sebelah pintu ruang loker._

_Sebelum Suzuna berkata apa-apa, Sena dengan senyum lebar malah berkata dengan … bahagia,_

"_Kita pacaran, yuk."_

* * *

><p>Kaki Sena telah membawa kakek itu menuju ke daerah pantai.<p>

Sena menatap hamparan pasir di hadapannya. Laut membentang luas di pandangannya, berpadu dengan biru langit yang menaungi. Rasa asin segera tercium di hidungnya.

Ia meneruskan berjalan, masuk ke pantai yang tidak dikunjungi oleh seorangpun itu.

Mengetahui fakta ini, Sena tertawa lagi.

Ia tahu dan sangat tahu, apa yang membuat pantai ini sepi; tanpa siapapun ada di sini.

Menyusuri pasir, Sena berjalan perlahan. Ia melihat sekitarnya dengan seksama. Masih sama dengan saat ia mengunjunginya tepat setahun yang lalu.

Sampai di beberapa desimeter dari laut, Sena berhenti. Ia berjongkok dan menggambar sebuah bentuk dengan jari telunjuk kanannya pada pasir pantai. Sebuah bentuk yang semakin lama semakin besar, bersamaan dengan Sena yang berputar sambil tetap berjongkok untuk menggambarnya.

Sebuah hati. Yang sangat besar.

* * *

><p>Ting. Ting. Ting.<p>

"_Kakaaak, ada tamu! Ayo, sana bukakan pintu!"_

_Suzuna memerintah kakaknya, Taki Natsuhiko, yang tengah menonton serius pertandingan _amefuto_ di televisi ruang tamu mereka. Jarang-jarang, Taki pulang ke Jepang setelah ia bekerja sebagai pemain di salah satu klub _amefuto _di Amerika sana._

"_Kamu saja, _mai shisutaaa. _Sedang serius, nih!"_

_Suzuna memutar bola matanya. Hampir semua laki-laki di kehidupannya pasti menjadi "_freak"_ macam itu kalau sudah berada di depan pertandingan _amefuto_, baik langsung maupun hanya melalui layar kaca._

_Suzuna kemudian berlari menuju pintu, mendengar bel dibunyikan lagi. Siapa, sih, yang datang pada malam-malam begini? Di luar juga sedang hujan, 'kan―_

"_IYA! Ini sudah dibuka―"_

_Suzuna terperanjat._

_Ada seseorang yang sangat ia kenal di hadapannya. Seseorang yang menjadi tempat hatinya berlabuh. Seseorang yang telah menjalin cinta selama lima tahun dengannya._

_Seseorang dengan rambut karamel dan warna mata sama, yang kini tengah basah kuyup. Seseorang dengan rambut yang seluruhnya turun karena beratnya air yang melekat._

_Seseorang dengan tangan terulur, menyodorkan sebuah kotak merah beludru, dengan cincin berwarna emas di tengahnya._

"_Taki Suzuna, menikahlah denganku."_

* * *

><p>Sena kemudian keluar dari hati yang telah ia gambar dengan jari telunjuknya di pasir. Ia mengambil duduk di sebelah hati yang besar itu.<p>

Kobayakawa Sena kemudian mulai berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Hai, Suzuna."

Sena dapat membayangkan suara bersemangat Suzuna yang akan menjawab sapaannya kalau Suzuna berada tepat di sebelahnya sekarang.

Ia meneruskan.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya, kita tidak bertemu. E-eh? Baru satu tahun lalu, ya? A-ahaha, orang tua ini mulai pikun, ya."

Sena menggaruk pipinya. Karakter lamanya yang kikuk masih tetap melekat, meski puluhan tahun telah berlalu. Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati angin pantai dengan tenang.

"Hei, kamu tahu? Tahun ini, istri Kaito, Rena, melahirkan. Iya, Kaito yang itu. Kaito anak kita, hehe. Rasanya baru beberapa bulan lalu ia menikah, lalu sekarang sudah berkeluarga begitu," Sena kemudian mengerutkan kening dan menepuk wajahnya pelan, "ah, lupa. Kaito menikah sudah dua tahun lalu, ya? Dasar pikun aku."

"Yah, dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya aku tidak perlu bercerita padamu, ya. Dari 'sana' juga kamu bisa melihat. Aku hanya ingin bercerita demi kepuasan pribadi, sih…."

Ada jeda, kemudian tiba-tiba raut Sena seperti ketakutan―ketakutan yang biasa ia tampakkan kalau ia mau ditembaki rentetan peluru oleh Hiruma karena terlambat.

"HIEEE? J-jangan lempar _inline skate_ ke sini, dong! Tidak lucu 'kan kalau ada _inline skate_ turun dari langit tiba-tiba?"

Sena terdiam. Lelucon garing. Seperti ia yang biasanya.

Kemudian Sena tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana di 'sana'? Hiruma-_san_ dan Mamori-_neechan_ baik-baik saja, 'kan? Tidak bertengkar di 'sana'? Tidak ada sapu yang bertemu dengan rentetan peluru? Aku harap kamu tidak ikutan meramaikan suasana dengan menyoraki kedua pihak, ya."

Sena tertawa sendiri. Ia membayangkan bagaimana "kacaunya" suasana kalau Hiruma dan Mamori sudah bertengkar.

"Oh iya, katakan pada Hiruma-_san_ dan Mamori-_neechan_ juga, kalau anak mereka Rena, pasti baik-baik saja bersama Kaito anak kita. Cucu kita bersama, Sora, sehat. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir."

Sena memejamkan mata lagi. Menghela napas, kemudian memeluk lututnya. Membuka mata, ia lalu menatap langit di atasnya.

"Suzuna. Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

><p>Tok! Tok! Tok!<p>

"_Senaaa! Ayo cepat bukakan pintu! Aku sedang menyuapi Kaito, nih!" teriak Suzuna dari dapur ketika mendengar pintu rumah mereka diketuk dengan agak kencang._

"_Tapi, aku lagi menonton―"_

Deathglare _dari Suzuna. Ber-"hiee" sejenak, lalu Sena berjalan menuju pintu dan melepaskan kuncinya. Begitu ia membuka pintu, sesosok pria berambut perak limbung masuk._

"_RIKU!"_

_Mendengar teriakan Sena, Suzuna segera menghentikan suapannya pada Kaito dan berlari menuju ruang depan. Ia hampir memekik melihat Riku yang tengah dipegangi oleh Sena dalam keadaan sangat … _kacau_._

_Mendengar langkah kaki Suzuna, Riku mendongak. Mengabaikan Sena, ia melepaskan pegangan Sena dan berjalan tertatih menuju Suzuna._

"_Suzuna―Taki Suzuna―aku mencintaimu―masih mencintaimu―tolong aku―tolong_―_menikahlah denganku_―_aku mencinta_―"

_Riku kemudian terjatuh lagi. Dengan keras dan menabrak lantai kini._

_Suzuna memekik hebat. Tangis keluar dari kedua mata biru gelapnya. Melihat ini, Sena tahu dan sungguh tahu._

_Semua tidak akan sama lagi._

_Di dapur, suapan terakhir untuk Kaito tidak akan pernah diberikan oleh ibunya sendiri lagi._

* * *

><p>"Oh iya, Suzuna, bagaimana keadaan Riku? Ia baik-baik saja, 'kan? Apa Riku masih merasa bersalah setelah … kejadian <em>itu<em>?"

Sena kemudian terdiam. Ia menatap sekitarnya.

Tersenyum kecil, ia berkata, "Aku sudah memaafkannya, kok. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu meminta maaf sampai sebegitunya saat di perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Jadinya malah tambah parah, 'kan? H-haha…."

Kakek yang dahulu berambut coklat itu mengingat saat kecelakaan itu. Ia ingat segalanya. Dari sekian memori saat ia masih muda, mungkin yang paling melekat di otaknya adalah kemenangan Deimon Devil Bats di Christmas Bowl, kemenangan Enma Fires di Rice Bowl, kemenangan timnas profesional Jepang di World Cup, dan … kejadian _itu_.

Sena ingat pasti.

Ia ingat bahwa Suzuna dengan mata berkaca-kaca menghampirinya, meminta maaf berkali-kali sembari tetap mencoba menciumi kaki Sena. Dengan air mata berderai-derai, Suzuna menggumamkan bahwa ia akan mendampingi Riku yang begitu hancur karena ditinggal Wakana―tunangannya yang malah memilih kabur dengan Shin.

Sena saja bingung, kenapa semua kisah cintanya tidak jauh-jauh dari orang yang itu-itu saja. Haah….

Sena, dengan karakternya yang begitu, akhirnya mengijinkan Suzuna bersama Riku. Mengijinkan Riku membawa Suzuna ke Amerika untuk menikah.

Yang berarti menceraikan Suzuna. Yang berarti menghancurkan hatinya sendiri hingga berkeping-keping.

Yang berarti membuat Kaito tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu lagi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ayah, ayah."<em>

"_Kenapa, Kaito?" tanya Sena pada anaknya yang kini telah berusia delapan tahun. Ia menatap anaknya penuh sayang dan mengusap lembut rambut anaknya yang berwarna coklat sepertinya, dengan mata biru gelap milik Suzuna._

"E-etto, _ayah…. _E-etto…."

_Kaito terbata-bata dan belum juga mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Sena menatap Kaito lembut, lalu berucap, "Sudah, katakan saja, Sayang."_

"_K-kapan … kapan … ibu pulang?"_

* * *

><p>"Sedikit kejam, sih. Kenapa kejadian <em>itu<em> malah terjadi di saat Monta akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Riko. Seharusnya kamu dan Riku datang, ya. Seharusnya hari itu adalah hari pernikahan bahagia, bukan hari pemakaman penuh kabung, ya."

Sena terdiam. Ia mengacak rambut anti-gravitasinya, kemudian mengingat memori lain.

Ia ingat, kalau saat itu Monta akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Kumabukuro Riko. Ia ingat, kalau Suzuna dan Riku akan datang, sesuai undangan Monta―walau Sena tahu, bahwa pasti Suzuna yang memaksa Riku untuk mau datang ke pernikahan Monta.

Saat itu juga, terjadi kejadian _itu_.

Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa Suzuna untuk selamanya, yang juga merenggut nyawa Riku kemudian.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Suzuna dan Riku untuk ke Jepang mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat tersebut jatuh di perairan yang sebenarnya, sudah sedikit lagi sebelum sampai dengan selamat di Bandara Narita.

Pesawat tersebut jatuh. Di perairan ini.

Di laut membentang, di pantai ini.

* * *

><p>"<em>SUZUNA! RIKU!"<em>

_Sena berteriak-teriak bagai orang gila, begitu ia mengetahui kecelakaan pesawat di daerah pantai dekat rumahnya. Sialnya lagi, pesawat tersebut merupakan pesawat yang ditumpangi Suzuna dan Riku untuk kembali ke Jepang dari Amerika._

_Begitu tahu berita itu_―_karena ia memang sedang ada di daerah sekitar pantai, maka ia mendengar berita tersebut dari orang-orang sekitar_―_ia segera berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya menuju ke lokasi. Kecepatan cahaya yang seharusnya sudah semakin menurun di usianya yang ketigapuluh, tapi kembali karena adrenalin sebagai pemicu._

_Di sini ia kini. Berdiri bersama puluhan_―_atau malah ratusan_―_orang memadati pantai dmei mencari anggota keluarga mereka yang selamat._

_Lalu ia menemukan Riku. Pria dengan rambut perak yang tengah memeluk wanitanya yang berambut biru dengan kencang._

_Mata coklat Sena membelalak._

"_Su-zuna…?"_

_Lirihan Sena seketika terdengar oleh Riku. Riku melihat Sena dengan mata melebar sebelum berteriak-teriak, "SENA!"_

_Sena segera menghampiri mereka setelah sebelumnya mematung di posisinya tadi. Wajahnya benar-benar syok, saat memegangi tangan Suzuna yang sudah begitu dingin. Kemudian, ia dibentak saat terdiam begitu saja, oleh Riku._

"_SENA! JANGAN BENGONG SAJA! PANGGILKAN AMBULANS!"_

_Saat itu juga, syaraf-syaraf Sena kembali bekerja. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri petugas medis di situ dan membawa mereka kepada Riku dan Suzuna._

_Sial. Sungguh sial._

_Petugas-petugas medis itu menyatakan bahwa Suzuna sudah pergi. Taki Suzuna yang ceria itu, yang pernah menjadi istri Kobayakawa Sena, telah … tiada._

_Riku histeris._

_Sena kemudian menoleh kaget pada Riku. Melihat di dada Riku tertoreh luka besar yang bahkan masih mengalirkan darah. _Kenapa ia tidak melihat dari tadi!

_Sena kemudian membantu para petugas medis untuk membawa Riku ke ambulans. Riku meronta-ronta dan meminta Suzuna untuk kembali._

_Kembali, kembali, kembali. Berulang kali. Sampai Sena sendiri tidak kuasa lagi untuk menahan tangis._

_Sayangnya, Riku malah meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit, karena kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Sena menangis lagi di dalam ambulans._

_Riku pergi saat itu juga, setelah mengucapkan "maaf" dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah pada Sena._

_Hari itu, Sena kehilangan kedua orang yang berharga dan begitu ia sayangi. Membuat hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia Monta dengan Riko, berubah menjadi hari pemakaman. Membuat Monta hampir membatalkan pernikahannya untuk selamanya_―_karena merasa bahwa pernikahannyalah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan Suzuna dan Riku._

_Namun dengan suara tenang yang ditimpa dengan air mata mengalir tanpa henti di wajah Sena, ia menampar Monta. Nada yang membuat Monta meledak dalam tangis bersama Riko._

"_Kau pikir, Suzuna dan Riku akan senang kalau kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Riko? Kalau kau tidak bahagia karena mengatasnamakan mereka? SADAR, TARO RAIMON!"_

* * *

><p>"A-ahaha. Sehabis itu, Hiruma-<em>san<em> dengan tegas meminta pemerintah menutup pantai ini. Membuat pantai _kenangan_ ini menjadi aset miliknya. Terus, membuat pantai ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh aku yang mengunjungi pantai ini setiap tahun pada tanggal dan hari yang sama. Pada hari kepergianmu."

Sena menarik napas. Tangan keriputnya menggenggam pasir pantai dengan kuat.

"Rasanya beberapa tahun lalu, Kaito masih ikut bersamaku, ya. Waktu memang berlalu dengan cepat, ya, Suzuna."

Matahari di horizon mulai bergerak ke arah Barat. Tidak disangka, segala celotehan dan nostalgia pikiran Sena menghabiskan waktu dari siang hingga sore begini. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Padahal kamu 'kan baru menikah dengan Riku sekitar lima tahun. Tapi kalian sudah harus mengalami kecelakaan begini, bahkan tanpa memiliki anak dahulu. Haah, Riku yang malang…."

_Aku yang malang._

Bukan. Bukan Riku. Tapi Sena, Sena yang malang. Yang telah mengalami semua ini dengan hati berdarah-darah.

"Tapi aku sudah melepasmu, kok. Aku juga sudah memaafkan Riku. Tolong beritahu ia, ya," ucap Sena, sebelum ia mengoreksi, "e-eh? Aku sudah ngomong itu, ya? Aduh, aku pikun sekali, ih."

Menghela napas lagi, ia kemudian menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam di hadapannya.

"Tahun lalu, Hiruma-_san_ dan Mamori-_neechan_ wafat. Bersamaan, ketika mereka tidur di kasur mereka. Romantis sekali, deh. Yah, kamu jadi ada teman merusuh, ya? Hehe."

Matahari di hadapan Sena telah tenggelam dengan sempurna. Melihat ini, Sena bangkit berdiri. Ia rasa, ia telah menumpahkan segalanya di tempat ini, seperti tahun lalu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Ah, sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Kak Kurita tadi pagi menelpon kita, anggota Devil Bats yang tersisa di hari tua ini, untuk menemaninya di kasur kuil. Ia takut bahwa ia akan meninggal tanpa ditemani siapapun. Aduh, Kak Kurita…."

Sena memaksakan tawa kali ini. Kemudian ia menatap ke langit yang tadinya biru cerah, kini telah bertransformasi menjadi biru gelap dengan kelebatan bintang berkelap-kelip.

"Satu hal lagi."

Satu lagi. Sena menggerakkan lagi jari telunjuknya pada hati besar-besar yang sebelumnya ia telah gambar. Ia menorehkan tulisan dengan kanji-kanji di atas pasir.

Membersihkan pasir yang menempel di celananya, ia berjalan keluar dari pantai.

Meninggalkan sebuah hati besar dengan tulisan kanji di tengahnya. Meninggalkan hati yang mungkin akan tersapu ombak pada saat pasang naik.

Meninggalkan tempat _kenangan_ itu, yang entah kapan akan ia kunjungi lagi.

Mungkin tahun depan?

Mungkin tahun depannya lagi?

Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali?

Kobayakawa Sena tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan mengulangi rutinitas tahunannya ini.

Ia tidak tahu.

_Dan tidak akan pernah tahu_.

.

.

.

'_Suzuna, aku pulang.'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Teet. Teet. Teet._

_Bel pulang sekolah bergema di seluruh penjuru SMU Deimon. Dengan terbirit-birit, Sena, Monta, beserta seluruh anggota Devil Bats di kelasnya segera berlari menuju ke ruang klub. Entah hukuman apa lagi dari Setan itu, kalau sampai mereka terlambat._

_Tentu saja, yang paling cepat berlari adalah Sena. Ia mendengar teriakan kesal Monta, Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano yang marah-marah karena ditinggal._

_Biasanya, Sena akan menunggu mereka. Kali ini tidak. Ia merasa ia harus cepat-cepat ke klub―_

"_Senaaa~!"_

_Oh, itu dia. Ternyata firasatnya benar. Ada Suzuna yang menunggunya._

"_Ada apa, Suzuna?" Sena bertanya pada gadis SMP di hadapannya itu. Remaja berambut dan bermata biru gelap itu menunduk, kemudian menatap Sena dengan serius._

"_Err, Sena…."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Suatu saat nanti … nikahi aku, ya."_

_Terdiam, Sena kemudian terkejut._

"_HIEEE?"_

"_Ih, aku serius, Sena!" Suzuna memukul Sena dengan _inline skate-_nya, walau tidak keras tentunya._

"_T-tapi―"_

"_Sudah, jawab saja!" Suzuna memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sena. Tadinya Sena akan menjawab semacam '_Memangnya aku harus ja-jawab apa?', _yang kemudian ia urungkan. Kemudian, dengan mantap, ia menatap Suzuna._

"_Iya, tenang saja. Suatu saat nanti, kita akan menikah."_

_Tidak menyangka akan tanggapan Sena, Suzuna kemudian melihat dengan mata melunak._

"_Pasti?"_

_Sena melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut. Kemudian, ia berbicara dengan nada yakin, sebelum membuka pintu ruang klub dengan wajah memerah._

"_Iya tentu saja, pasti. Pasti aku akan menikahimu suatu saat nanti. Pasti."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~fin~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> itu bukan gokudera hayato, yamamoto takeshi, dan juga hibari kyoya ataupun rokudo mukuro, ya, tolong. #eh

.

**A/N: **sebuah fanfiksi yang didedikasikan bagi **Iin cka you-nii**. emak kagum sama kamu yang tetap mencintai _eyeshield 21_, walau emak tahu kamu suka _vocaloid_. emak terharu sama jawaban kamu yang tegas waktu itu di grup ES21 Author Forum, hehe. semoga kamu masih ingat, ya. :"P  
>dandandan, <em>happy 1st anniversary,<em> **TBMF**! :"Db

.

jujur, saya kangen FESI. kangen kerusuhan dan kehebohannya yang dahulu. saat saya masih _newbie_ seangkatan sama **iin**, **facchi**, **miha**, terus ketemu senior kayak **un-**_**nee**__, _**akacchi-**_**nee**_, **fira-**_**nee**_, **karin**, lalu yang datang setelah saya seperti **tama**, **darling manda**, **ari**, **are**, **besan diana**, **besan mayou**, **yunna**, **yovi**, dan banyak lagi, mungkin kalian semua lupa sama saya, tapi saya selalu ingat kalian. sampai kapanpun. :")

.

_well_, **review**?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Dan mungkin bila nanti  
>kita 'kan bertemu lagi<br>Seperti hari kemarin  
>saat semua di sini….<em>

**[ **―"**Mungkin Nanti**"; _Peterpan_**]**


End file.
